Senbon Needle
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: The needle Haku sent took a different course. The difference it made when it went for Sasuke, but hit Naruto. Mangekyo Sharingan awakens, the Chuunin Exams are called off and a certain truth about the Massacre is found out. Angst, Humor, and Drama.


_**Senbon Needle**_

The senbon needle rushed on Sasuke's frozen form. He locked his jaw, expecting pain... but what he felt was definitely not what he expected. Wind rushed in front of him and as he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto in front of him, collapsed, delicate streams of blood coming out of his mouth.

_My fault... _he distantly thought, feeling hot liquid sliding on his porcelain cheeks. They weren't tears – it was blood, flowing freely and staining his skin as his mind registered what he had done and that the consequences were Naruto's death and right then and there he _couldn't care less_ that yes, he had Mangekyo Sharingan because Naruto – Naruto, the bundle of lively energy – was dead because of him and—

_If I had dodged in time, he wouldn't be dead._

Anger slowly built up in his chest because, yes, it hurt, and yes, Naruto was his best (only?) friend – in less than a second, Haku was deep immersed in the world of Tsukuiyomi.

Three seconds later, Haku was on the ground, shrieking in pain.

Feeling cold and stone-hearted (_just as Itachi_, his mind supplied blankly) Sasuke whipped out a kunai, and slowly, painfully, dug it in Haku's heart.

The exact same moment, Zabuza died because of Kakashi planting a Chidori in his chest.

It was only five minutes later, after Sakura wept and Kakashi mourned and Sasuke just stood still, staring into nothingness that Naruto woke up.

However, the mistake was made and Sasuke would never be the same – starting with closing his emotion, locking it away and hopefully never think of them again.

He did the same thing to memories of his family and brother.

It would be a new start. Uchiha Sasuke, from that day, would be a new person.

...

Orochimaru knew that Itachi's younger brother was weaker. He thought he knew he wasn't skilled with the Sharingan. He thought Kabuto's cards were right.

He was wrong – in two of them. Itachi was still stronger (Itachi would not be losing his head in front of anger or any other particularly strong emotion) than Sasuke, but with the Mangekyo Sharingan, one could never know. One could only guess.

So it was a shock to him when Sasuke's cheeks were suddenly stained red and he was looking in a pair of crimson Mangekyo eyes, before being absorbed in Tsukuiyomi and living 72 hours of tortured – the three seconds that Orochimaru was in another world, Naruto took the occasion to kill the snake sannin, quickly and without messing things around.

Orochimaru's attack was also narrowly avoided. However, the Chuunin exams were called off but Team 7 was promoted for showing guts, intelligence and strong teamwork in a fight against a strong teammate.

...

In front of the Hokage Tower, Sasuke's heart leaped just a little. For the first time in his life Sasuke decided to follow his instincts, so he entered and searched the old misson archive, hoping to find something.

...

Uchiha Itachi was a smart man. He was a practical, realistic person, who didn't allow himself to dream of impossible dreams. When he arrived in Konoha with his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, he expected many things. He expected his brother, he expected ANBU.

What Itachi didn't expect, however, was his brother reading the mission scroll that led to the assassination of Uchiha. Because right now, the truth of the Massacre was in Sasuke's hands – and Itachi could do nothing if they wanted to stay inconspicuous.

"Ne, Itachi-san," Kisame said, observing his partner. "You look a bit pale. Is something wrong?"

Itachi shifted because – _Maybe it's better for Sasuke to find out the truth-_

But then Sasuke's eyes bled crimson and his hands clenched that scroll tightly.

"No," Itachi replied finally. "There's nothing wrong," he lied.

Kisame studied his partner's face for a second. "Alright then..."

Suddenly, a pink haired girl – _it has to be illegal to have pink hair and be a kunoichi at the same time_, Itachi thought – walked in. Her eyes were quickly searching for someone. Suddenly, she grinned, and said, "Hiya. Watcha doin'?"

Sasuke looked up at her, his Sharingan slowly fading out of his eyes, leaving them as black as night. "Sakura," he nodded.

"So what's up?" she asked, sitting on the other side of the table. Itachi couldn't see his brother's face anymore.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura with broken eyes. "It's fading away, Sakura," he said slowly. "My life – purpose – is fading away."

Sakura tensed. "Sasuke-kun?"

"My purpose was to kill Itachi," Sasuke stated. "for killing my clan. But... I-!"

Sakura looked at the scroll still gripped tightly in Sasuke's hands. "The scroll-?"

Sasuke quickly opened it and handed it over to Sakura. When she reached to take it, his hands only gripped it harder. "You are one of the people I trust most, Sakura," Sasuke said darkly. "This doesn't leave this table."

Sakura swallowed and nodded as Sasuke slowly placed the scroll in her open palm.

After a few minutes of maddening silence, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "Sakura," he whispered brokenly, "I don't know what to do. I... I think I'm lost."

Quickly, Sakura discarded the scroll and slid over on Sasuke's bench, placing her arms around his shoulders without hesitation – and hugged him tightly. Sasuke stiffened.

"What you really need know, Sasuke-kun," Sakura literally growled against his neck, "is a hug. Possibly Naruto. Or maybe – your brother."

Sasuke chuckled. Suddenly, he laughed out loud. Sakura was shocked, in the sudden change of demeanour.

"Those cloaks aren't useful at all, ne?" Sasuke said. "It makes them stand out like a freakin' sore thumb."

Sakura smiled faintly –still in mild shock. "Uh-yeah."

Sasuke breathed in a long breath. "It feels good to _not _have to kill someone in life."

Sakura beamed. "It's gonna be _perfect_, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru is gone—"

"Thank goodness for that," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura slapped his arm jokingly. "You killed him, bastard. Anyway, Orochimaru is gone, you can consider having a family, and you can be happy."

Sasuke leaned against the wall, face calm. "Yeah," he said. "Family. Two brothers, eh?" Sasuke's lips slowly stretched into a smile.

Sakura pouted. "And what am _I_?"

"You're that annoying girl that everyone can't help but love who will do anything to make her dear teammates happy," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh yes," Sakura said sarcastically. "I'm _aaaall _for others. What am I, a masochist? I'm selfish. I will not, hear hear, help you in any way, shape or form!" Sakura declared passionately.

And they smiled together. It was the first real smile Sasuke smiled in years.

Until—

"Maa, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, fingering the old mission scroll. "Don't you think the Danzo guy is inherently evil?"

"Don't ruin the moment, stupid."

"Just sayin'."

Sasuke slowly looked at her. "I agree that... Danzo should die. But – he's not mine to kill."

Sakura blinked. "But who's?"

Sasuke stood up. "One can never know," he smirked.

Walking to the front table, he noticed red eyes following him. Turning around, he mouthed to Sakura, _Seriously?_ She grinned.

When Sasuke was next to the table (particularly his brother – the fish person didn't count) he slowly brought two fingers up and -

_Tap._

Poking the bridge of Itachi's nose with two fingers, Sasuke murmured. "One can never know."

Sakura outright laughed. "Life is beautiful, Sasuke-kun!" she yelled after him.

(Kisame was so shocked Itachi allowed the kid to poke him in the forehead he fainted.)

...

**random thing popped up in the middle of a long car ride to Greece. for those waiting an update on Brand New Eyes – sorry, my charger burst in flames. i'm on my dad's computer for a while, but i can't remember a thing from the chapter. You'll have to wait awhile until i find another charger.**

**review please!**


End file.
